


With You

by angeliquexo



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeliquexo/pseuds/angeliquexo





	With You

"Wish you were here with me," Harry sighs, adjusting his phone between his shoulder blade and the side of his face. Niall's half-asleep on the other end, yawning every few minutes as he stares up at the ceiling in absolute boredom. "I know, me too." He says, and then both boys fall silent, the only sound coming from Harry's end was the annoying chirping or crickets-- hell. "How many more weeks until you're back?" Niall finally gets the courage to ask-- trying his hardest not to sound completely and utterly desperate. 

"Weeks? Try months, and two. Two more months," Harry answers, and Niall feels his heart sinking a little farther down into his chest. "Missing me already, Horan? I've only been gone for a week." He says with a breathy laugh following it. 

Niall's cheeks burn red, "no, I just-- it's hell without seeing your pretty face around, Styles." He finally says, giving up to the battle. "And I well-- I miss you." He says barely audible but he knows Harry heard it before he went silent again. "I miss you too," he says back, equally as quiet. "But i'll be back before you know it," he says, his voice becoming raspy, slowing down with sleep. Niall lets his eyes flutter shut, listening to the silence that washes over them again. "So what's it like there?" Niall asks, but he only gets silence in return, long enough for him to know that the younger boy was probably-- most definitely asleep. Niall's lips pulled into a weak smile as he waited a few more seconds, calling out his best friend's name soothingly. 

"Alright Haz, m'going to bed, since you've already fallen asleep on me," he says, swallowing hard. "Goodnight, Haz, I uh-- can't wait for you to get back. I really miss you." 

xo

Within the next several weeks, Niall finally knew what boredom was. 

After work he'd sit in his room all day and listen to the many playlists Harry's created and saved onto his laptop and play mindless video games in hopes Harry would find somewhere with enough cellphone service he could give a quick call. His phone buzzed once in his lap, enough to pull his attention from the game to the screen reading one new message from Harry. Instantly his heart sped up with excitment-- it wasn't a phone call, but damn, it was something. 

Sooo bored, save me

Wish I could mate

Why can't you?? :(

Ive to work or I would, how much longer again?

A month and a half.. Don't remind me..

My bad pal

These beds are so uncomfortable too, fuck. Like sleeping on bricks.

Someone needs a proper cuddle eh?

You offering? 

Course mate! 

Cheeky boy

Always, always. Can you call me? 

After a few minutes of nothing, his phone began ringing and he instantly answered, a wide smile across his face. "Nialll!" Harry sang into the phone, "my boy, how are you?" 

"M'bored without ya," he pathetically admitted. Harry grinned from his end of the line. "I knew it, can't live a day without me." 

"Oh hush with your conceited self, alright?" He laughed, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

"Shit, Niall? Can you hear me?" 

"Barely."

"Fuck, hello?"

"Harry, i'm still here." 

"My service is such shit here, dammit. Alright, hope you can hear me. M'gonna go back to my cabin," he said, obviously not hearing Niall talking back to him. "Oh, and if you can still hear me, I really miss you too." 

Shit.

xo

To say that the day Harry was supposed to come home had Niall in a panic-- that would've been an understatement. He'd been nervously waiting for his phone to ring all day, chewing on his nails as he did so, waiting and waiting and waiting. He still couldn't get over the fact that the younger boy had heard him, embarrassment, now that would've been an understatement. 

It was almost ten-thirty when Niall's door opened and Harry walked in, Niall was in shock staring up at the younger boy taking in his tanned skin, and bare arms showing off the few tattoos he'd gotten scattered along his skin. "What?" Harry asked, "have I gotten something on my face?" Niall nearly jumped up from his bed tackling the curly-haired-boy into a big hug, patting him along the back. "Damn mate, I missed ya. Please don't ever go to that shit camp again." He said, and Harry just smiled at him. 

"Next time, you'll definitely have to go with me." Harry said as they pulled back, both with big, dopey smiles on their faces. "Because I tried cuddling with the pillow, and fuck, that was absolutely horrible." 

"What are you waiting for then?" Niall teased, smirking at him as Harry smiled back giving him a wink. "Don't know if I can be the little spoon anymore, Horan. Don't know if you've noticed but," he stopped, flexing his arm muscles watching as the older boy doubled over in laughter at him, falling onto his bed. "Oh shut up," Harry laughed, kicking off his shoes before climbing on top of him, straddling his hips. Niall watched up at him, wide blue eyes, it wasn't like they hadn't done this before-- but now it felt different.

"Can I try something?" Harry asked, watching down as Niall pressed his lips together giving a subtle nod, both never taking their eyes off each other as Harry bent down slowly, pressing his lips against the older boy's before pulling back biting at the inside of his cheek. "I've always wanted to do that," he admitted with a blush, "m'sorry." 

Niall grinned at him, reaching up and cupping both of the sides of his face and bringing him back down closer, engaging in another kiss. "Don't be sorry, you've no idea how long i've been waiting for that."


End file.
